


Reservations at Corscia

by lesbomancy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really, really old piece which I'm glad to have found. One of my first and only attempts at cisgender heterosexual stuff. I might dive back into it eventually, it's really cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations at Corscia

Stumbling and tumbling through the door, Donnelly and Janni were already latched together. The skinny, firm bodied and shorter twi'lek woman hung on Donnelly's muscular arm like a Life Day ornament and he almost walked her into the wall of her hotel room due to his broad shoulders. It was their sixth date so far and both of them have slowly come to the fact that they like dating each other through the means that many people do: drinking.

Janni always fancied herself a loner obsessed with her job.. and Donnelly. Oh, the sweet perverted cherub that is Donnelly. That little wanker fancies himself a complete heart breaker who will have relations with anything that has a vagina (or species equivalent) and potentially a mouth. Whether they knew it or not, they were lonely little fuckers: Janni was always the bridesmaid and never the bride by choice and focusing on her work while Donnelly was a lesbian fag hag and knew so many “rug munchers” that he actually managed to put money forward to an LGBT organization on Neimoidia to make up to one of his friends for calling her a “unwise dyke bitch” in a heated argument.

Both of them were lonely and horny but were too focused or emotionally stunted to figure it out. Janni saw his Galactic Singles profile like she did with a hundred or so people and set up a meet. They ate, had fun, and usually that'd be that but he called back with an interesting offer. He had tickets to the Ugnaught traveling circus and a reservation for 6 at Corscia, Corsucant's premier to-be place. Janni is a smart girl, so she accepted the offer on her holopad while waiting for her mocha laka-fucka-whatsit in line at Starbang.

Oddly enough they hit it off consistently. Food, the holonet, working out, standard trade policies, whatever. They just had a chemistry, a stupidly weird chemistry that Janni realized before Donnelly did. Their first kiss wasn't all that eventful, just a brush of Donnelly's cheesy mustache on Janni's cute little cheek. A respectful kiss that made her kind of realize that she.. kinda hadn't been doing anything for a few years. Like most hipster scumbags they forget to be present in the moment, and Janni had been lost for quite a while. It's not like it changed her, her priorities were simply at other points: she loved her work, she loved doing her work and most guys got in the way because they were stationary or didn't do the HoloNet well.

Donnelly was different. Sure, he said a slew of racist, speciest, misogynistic things occasionally but he only meant them as insults to the moment. He cracked a woman over the head for beating her husband up, enforcing the dynamic of gender equality, saying that just because their species is misandrist that it doesn't mean you can beat up the person you supposedly love. That was sort've sweet, especially when he did it on the next date they had near a dive bar to a man threatening his girlfriend.

Janni took a dozen pictures as Donnelly laid out 5 Black Sun gangsters, even going so far as to break a vibroblade between his thighs because of “overload of manliness.” He ended up on her next blog post and little does he know but he's actually somewhat HoloNet famous because of it. Donnelly found himself slightly falling for Janni because of her pretentious attitude. He liked how she spoke down to people slightly and acted like the shit. He liked her skinny little legs and her cute little round buttcheeks that reminded him of anti-tank mines laid next to one another.

What he really dug about her was her ability to speak and be passionate. He was the type of man who could talk about anything and Janni was much the same. The past three dates didn't even have sexual tension, just a perfect cocktail of hanging out and talking. Usually he hated women who weren't really well endowed, but he loved how shapely her legs were and.. well, he thought her pert little breasts were cute. They couldn't have been more than barely a B cup, but he really liked how she dressed, too.

When he realized he fell in love with a hipster he got drunk. That was tonight, actually, and she got drunk with him while they talked about their families and career desires. When Donnelly scooped Janni up into his lap she couldn't help but blush and realize that she dug that sort of stuff. His cheesy machismo really made her happy for some reason, probably because from how he acted and spoke he really meant it when he was being sweet. It took her a while to realize that, but after this long? It'd almost been nearly three months and Donnelly had respected her boundaries – Hell, the boundaries never came up to begin with. It was some weird consensual limbo.

That inner Nairoyya came out once she felt his chubby poking her in the back of her thigh, though, and she got horny. It was a ravenous, evil Pandora’s box to unleash a Nairoyya clan's sexual desires.. but like Donnelly did with all women, he opened it up. She kissed him first and they didn't stop since – not when the check arrived, not during the first half of the play they were present for nor for the taxi ride to her hotel room.

Like a true gentleman, Donnelly asked if it was OK to initiate sex. Who the fuck does that? Janni barely understood the question from underneath her dress and her burning need to get fucked. She just nodded and pulled at Donnelly's clothes while she got on her knees. When his shirt came off she audibly moaned, her fingers running up and down his muscular chest, nails trailing between his six pack. He just stood there, letting her undress him and do her thing – he figured why exert an effort when a girl wants to have fun?

Janni drunkenly fumbled with his belt as he peered down at her, the twi'lek woman licking her lips when she saw the bulge underneath his boxer shorts after pulling his pants down and off of his person. She was too horny to contain herself and she just.. pulled his boxers down and grabbed his cock. He was an average boy for all of his boasting (what else is new?) but she just.. damn! When was the last time she saw anybody's genitals? It could've been the alcohol, but she was feeling a whole slew of things she hadn't felt since her senior year of primary school, and even then she was too busy with the yearbook club.

His rock-hard erection snapped her back to reality and she began to lick it, her tongue starting underneath the shaft and trailing up as her hand held onto the base of it. Janni began to lay tiny little twi'lek kisses on his tip, her body almost flinching in surprise at the pre-cum that oozed from his cock before licking it up hesitantly. For all the food she's tasted, she can honestly say that it honestly was better than anything on Nar Shaddaa. All too eagerly she opened her mouth and slipped out her tongue as a bed for Donnelly's cock to rest on, her teeth gently brushing on the top of his shaft along with her hot, needy breathing.

She gagged twice, but it didn't seem to bother her all that much considering that from Donnelly's point of view she took him all in, her head pivoting around it and sucking on it and her lekku twitching at the tips from pleasure while they rolled back and forth from the motion of her corkscrew sucking his dick. It went on for quite a bit, Donnelly grunting and shifting slightly every time she tried to take him in all the way, eventually stopping entirely and resting on her knees as she stared at his cock with a fire in her eyes, both of her petite little hands stroking him hard and fast. The look on her face kind of scared Donnelly as he felt he opened a portal to horny twi'lek hell and he honestly fell for this woman because of her super sweet nature.

Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system?

Janni suddenly jerked up like an expectant dog and let her tongue hang loose from her mouth, both hands pumping away at Donnelly's cock until he shot a warm, thick gooey stream of cum all over Janni's lekku, completely missing her mouth. Not one to miss an opportunity she moved her lekku towards her mouth and wiped it all towards the tip, sucking her own head tail dry of Donnelly's cum while moaning. When her lekku plopped out of her mouth there was a good trail of cum dribbling down her lips, both of her skinny hands pushing Donnelly to lay on the floor.

She crawled up him like a skinny little hipster spider monkey, making her cum-soaked lips to his in an entanglement of musky, drunk, stinky passion. They both moaned into each other's mouths, Janni's kiss being more sloppy and Donnelly having to correct her constantly so she didn't start making out with his nose. During the act of the kiss, Donnelly managed to somehow get a footing and push them both upwards and onto the hotel room's bed,. Janni's lekku acted as a reminder of herself, as they curled around the back of Donnelly's head and prevented him from getting away from the kiss, so he held himself up on on arm and moved down to guide his cock.

The good 'ol widowmaker was still erect and in working condition.. and he wanted to cum again, naturally. Being the man that he was he took male birth control, an odd turn of responsibility because he didn't want to make this one angry, pregnant, and... angry. He slowly guided himself into her vagina, his thumb lingering around to bat at her clit like a little speedball while he penetrated her. While she moaned slightly with the penetration she bit onto his lip hard enough to draw blood when her clit got serviced.

Seeing how it was the first time since high school yearbook club for Janni – when she tired strawberry schnapps with Minni Kane in Mister Layto's biology lab closet – to have her vagina serviced at all she all but growled, groveled, and drooled on him. She did drool on him, of course, because she was quite drunk from her specific wine. She should've read the warning label on how it increases physical sensitivity in twi'leks, tsk tsk!

Janni began to bellow 'yes' over and over again against Donnelly as her nails dug deep into his flesh, giving him a good number of marks while he simultaneously penetrated her vagina and fingered her clit. Her hips began to move against his, and Donnelly's face turned into a look of pain while her nails utterly raked his back, her whole body wiggling and convulsing and her legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded away at her like a wardrum.

Her final send-off to him was the declaration that she was going to cum, and her whole body tensed around him like a goddamn python rearing for the kill, Donnelly's prematurely squirting another load of empty soldiers into Janni's womb while her muscles contracted around him with intent to kill, her drunken antics resulting in her screaming straight into his face, nearly poking his eye out with her nose as her lekku tightened around the back of his head and forced it against hers tightly.

Not that it didn't feel good. Donnelly looked like a total fucking idiot, the cumsies face he had on well beyond thick and pleased. Skinny little Janni continuously twitched after cumming, her body gyrating now and again in a pure, continuous orgasm from not cumming in nearly forever. She was clinging to him, locked, like a drunk padlock on a very amused bicycle. Donnelly leaned to give her cheek a kiss, his mustache brushing against her skin.

She almost sounded like she was choking on a wad of hair, though he soon realized that she was snoring. He went to bed, too. No point in staying up forever... at least not when you've got a pretty thing wrapped around you.


End file.
